


Leaving Your Mark On Me

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Scarification, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-18
Updated: 2003-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wants permanent marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. V

Sean's skin is a beautiful, intimidating canvas. Viggo remembers the first mark he put on it -- an accidental bruise on the front of Sean's hip. More bruises followed, and they graduated past bruises that happened by accident and into bruises that were very much on purpose. Later, when bruises weren't enough, Viggo learned how to cut.

He's been cutting Sean for a while, but Sean wants something more. _I want something more real,_ Sean said recently. _Bruises fade. Cuts heal._

Viggo makes two cuts meant to scar. Two cuts that meet at a forty-five-degree angle. A V on Sean's chest.


	2. Scars

Sean stopped believing in forever sometime during _Rings_ , when his third marriage fell apart. He's never stopped believing in love, but the idea that love might last -- he doesn't believe it. Can't let himself; doesn't want to take the risk of it being false. Doesn't want to take enough of a risk to see if it's true.

When Viggo first marked him, Sean stared at the bruise for days. It was a tangible, physical reminder that he was wanted, maybe even needed. Watching it fade hurt more than getting it in the first place.

He's not going to recover if things fade with Viggo. He wants a scar that matches that feeling. Something that will always be part of his skin. Something that will never heal quite right.

Things are going to end, sooner or later. Sean is certain about that. But when they do, he'll have the V on his chest to remind him they were good together, once. He'll have a scar on his chest that says it's all right if he never quite heals properly.

Viggo is more to him than any of his wives have been, any of his lovers. He looks at Viggo sometimes, while Viggo is sleeping, and wants to tell him as much. He never manages. He's superstitious. He's worried that if he speaks everything he's feeling, it could slip through his fingers before he knows what's happening. He's never even told Viggo _I love you_. Viggo seems to know.

Viggo's been patient. Sean is terrified of what will happen when Viggo's patience runs out.

He curls up around Viggo, the gauze over his healing scar brushing against Viggo's skin just below his shoulderblade. Viggo hums in his sleep, and Sean rests his forehead against Viggo's shoulder, and tries not to think anymore.


End file.
